


Panties

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat grabs Emma’s favorite panties and runs away with them. At first Emma finds it funny, but gets increasingly annoyed that she can’t catch him.





	Panties

“Come back!“ Emma laughed as she chased after her pirate-husband-turned-cat. He’d been in his cat form all of ten minutes and he was already causing trouble. She’d been putting the laundry away when the furry menace had grabbed her favourite panties and bounded off out of the bedroom.

“Killian!“ Emma yelled, beginning to find the whole situation a lot less fun as the black and white kitten continued to escape her with ease. Once again, she found herself cursing the fact that she’d fallen in love with such a talented pirate.

She stood in the living room, scanning the room to see where the fur ball was hiding. She knew he was still in the room, but he was an expert at hiding and she was sure that she’d never find him if he didn’t want her to.

There was a blur of movement as Killian raced out from under the sofa and smacked her ankle with his paw as he continued past her, the panties still gripped between his teeth.

“Killy Cat! Stop!“ Emma exclaimed in frustration, trailing after him slowly rather than running, “Come on, I’m going to need to wash them again now you’ve had them in your mouth.“

Killian peered around the corner at her, the red lace hanging from his mouth. He took in her body language and annoyed expression before he trotted towards her. He’d only meant to have a bit of fun and he definitely didn’t want his wife to be annoyed with him. He sat at her feet and dropped the panties to the floor, looking up at her.

“You’re a bad cat, but a good pirate.“ Emma sighed, kneeling down and petting him as she held up the panties, “These definitely need another wash.“


End file.
